saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey
Stilwater Police Department |Row 6 title = Aliases |Row 6 info = The Man The Snitch |Row 7 title = Weapons |Row 7 info = Hooker Stiletto Nail Gun .44 Shepherd SKR-7 Spree Tombstone K6 Krukov Molotov Cocktails |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Saints Lieutenant Saints Enforcer Undercover Cop (formerly) Drug Dealer (formerly) |Row 9 title = Family |Row 9 info = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Unnamed Little Brother Carmen Costa (girlfriend) |Row 10 title = Vehicle |Row 10 info = Black and White Zenith }} Mikey (The Man) was a man born on the wrong side of the tracks and would eventually become a undercover cop turned Saints Lieutenant. History Mikey was born on the wrong side of the law in a gang-war torn Stilwater. He had a very rough live, he dropped out of school and would become involved in Stilwater's criminal underworld. Mikey would go from stealing cars and bikes to becoming a straight up drug dealer. Being a well known drug dealer in his area Mikey became involved with the cities local gangs, but he would never officially affiliate himself any of them. Business would often become hard for Mikey as he had no protection from any of the gangs. Becoming a Cop As times got rough, Mikey would slowly drop out of the drug dealing business and try to become the thing he despised, a cop. But Mikey didn't just want to become a cop to redeem himself or to the right no he wanted to be on the right side of the law so he could do what ever he pleased. Surprisingly the Chief of Police Troy Bradshaw allowed for Mikey to be enrolled in the Stilwater Police Academy. But he would latter find out the true reason of him being enrolled. Worse Cop, Goody Good Cop After being enrolled in training he meant his trainer Lt. Jimbo Schlemmer. Schlemmer was the worse cop that Mikey had ever seen, he kissed up to his superiors and treated all of the Stilwater Cadets like dirt. However Mikey also disliked Troy for surprisingly being a good cop. Troy gave him tips to pass his exercise, which made Mikey think Troy was nothing, but a gullible goody goody two shoes cop who had no idea who he was dealing with. Training Under the training of Lt. Schlemmer, Mikey and a few other agents were first taught to handle weapons. Despite the annoyance of Schlemmer, Mikey aced his weapons training. Then after weapons training, Mikey showed his skills in advanced unarmed fighting, going up against various cadets and even Schlemmer himself. His final test was advanced driving. The test was seemingly a simple race between Mikey and Jimbo, but as he went though the course, he realized that Schlemmer had planted several mines, which had all exploded almost killing him, but he pulled through and won the race. Mikey would pass all his tests and become a official police officer, but before he could cause mayhem with his new authority, he got his first assignment. Which revealed the real reason why they accepted him into the Police Academy. The Task Soon after his training was complete he meet with Chief Bradshaw and a mysterious women named Carmen Costa. The two explained to him that they needed his "expertise" in order to infiltrate a criminal organization. As soon as they told him that Mikey understood why they would allow a former wannabe drug dealer to be trained in the Police Academy. He was instantly up for the task. Mikey had no second thoughts when he learned the gang he was infiltrating was the famous 3rd Street Saints, as it was just another job to him. Infiltrating the Saints Trivia *"The Man" was the protagonist of the canceled Saints Row game Saints Row Undercover. *The artwork for Mikey is from the Saints Row Fan Comic art created by Vinkumakkara. *The Man's back story is heavily based on his back story from the Saints Undercover PDF. Gallery File:The_Man_Artwork.png|Artwork by Vinkumakkara artist of the Saints Row fan comic Mikey's Artwork.png|More artwork of the Man by Vinkumakkara File:The_Man_during_his_training.png|The Man in game File:Mikey_2.png|The Man's alternate attire File:Mikey_Ingame_Closeup.png|Mikey wearing a Stilwater shirt File:Mikey_in_Game.png|The Man's second alternate attire File:The_Man's_Car.png|Mikey's Personal Vehicle The Man's training at the Acadamy.png|Training at the Acadamy Category:Characters Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Law Enforcement Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters in Saints Row Undercover Category:Drug Dealers Category:Protagonists Category:Saints